


"Stunning..."

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Katie is loved...Set post the Christmas 2017 episode of Strictly.





	"Stunning..."

“Stunning...”

Katie can’t help herself, she smiles at the comment, she has worked hard to get here, to win this round, to prove herself, to make herself proud. Now she feels... proud. Happy. She has done it. At last. 

“Stunning...”

Hours later and Katie can still hear the words. She can still remember the feeling of pure joy, of pride. She can still remember how she felt watching Darcey smile at her, how proud and loved she had felt, it may have been a year, or two, but she still feels wanted. She remembers too how she had felt when Shirley complimented her. Proud. 

She had noticed the way Darcey and Shirley interacted, how they were with one another. It had been all too clear that Darcey had moved on. She hadn’t minded. 

It was only at the party that she started to think something might change. Something might happen... with her. With Darcey. With Shirley. 

The three had ended up sat together, many of the pros and celebs choosing to either leave, or dance. They had not. It had been easier to stay together, quiet and happy. It had been Darcey who inevitably suggested they leave together. 

“Stunning...”

The word came again as Katie settled, willing to let Darcey lead her, to trust Shirley. Both Darcey and Shirley had been gentle with her, touching her lightly. She had given herself over to them both, content to let them both have what they wanted.


End file.
